Wrong Glasses
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: 200th piece! Jenny/Jethro. Jenny and Gibbs suffer a mishap that could expose their affair. Jibbs fluff. Please read & review! Xx


**Wrong Glasses**

Summary: Jenny/Jethro. Jenny and Gibbs suffer a mishap that could threaten to expose their affair. Oneshot. My 200th piece!! :D

_Hope you like it. There should be lots more Jibbs stories from me soon because I'm working through my Judgment Day denial! Reviews are appreciated! Xx_

* * *

Did everyone have to type so small these days? Jethro Gibbs grumbled audibly as he tried to study a report that had just been faxed through. He refused to accept that it was more likely that his eyes were failing than everybody has decided to alter the size of their font. It was just another thing he refused to admit, the same way he believed that email was not a proper way to communicate.

At the sound of his muttered grumblings, Agent DiNozzo looked up from his own computer screen across at his boss.

"Having trouble reading that, boss?" He asked, wincing in anticipation of head slap even though Gibbs was yards away.

Gibbs said nothing but glared in Tony's direction, before looking away and begrudgingly taking his glasses case out of his desk drawer. He was still trying to decipher the report while his fingers fumbled with the zip on the glasses case. He finally got the out and slipped them onto his nose. Grumbling again, he held the paper up so his nose was almost touching it. Why was the fax even harder to read now than it was before? He took the glasses off, surely his prescription hadn't changed that much since he last went to have an eye test. Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he had an optician's appointment... It was until he looked down at the glasses in his hand that he realised they weren't his own. He must have picked up Jenny's instead.

"Going up to see the Director," He said, not to anyone in particular, exiting the bullpen with the report in one hand and the glasses in the other.

* * *

Jenny Shepard hated aging; hated the laughter lines that were beginning to show around her eyes and in the corners of her mouth. What she hated more than anything though wasn't the appearance of getting older, it was having to wear glasses. As a field agent she had depended on her eye sight in life or death situations, and now she needed her vision to make heads of tails of the many reports that crossed her desk on a day to day basis.

She had been ignoring her paperwork recently, taking Jethro to bed with her rather than the ominous looking manila folders but today she felt motivated and was going to get as much done as possible before she went home tonight. She was equipped with a large mug of coffee and a new pen and was prepared to dive straight in. Three files in and her eyes were straining, words merging together on the page before her and in frustration she reached for her leather glasses case.

Muttering something incoherent about youth being wasted on the young, Jenny put her glasses on. She cursed when they slipped right back off her nose again, hoping that a screw hadn't come loose in the framework. The Gods always conspired against her when she decided to do something proactive. It was then that it hit her, the glasses didn't fit because they weren't her's. She was preoccupied with thoughts of the least embarrassing way to exchange glasses with Jethro, when he burst in through the door, bypassing Cynthia as always.

"Got your glasses." He said simply, laying them down on the desk in front of her.

"Got yours." She replied with a grin.

"Not my fault you can't decide which side of the bed you want." Gibbs muttered.

"Not my fault you decided to seduce me when I was trying to get my glasses from the bedside table." She fired back, and it always felt good to banter with him, especially now she knew the sexual tension between them would be resolved in, she glanced at the clock, six hours and forty seven minutes.

"See you later," She said, watching him retreat from her office with his own glasses. She smirked to herself, wondering how he'd explain that to his team.


End file.
